1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of medical devices, and more particularly, to breathing equipment such as resuscitators.
2. Prior Art
Manual resuscitators using self-inflating bags are well recognized in the prior art. Such devices are often used during "cardio-pulmonary resuscitation", often times referred to as "CPR". During such procedure, it is necessary to supply the patient with large quantities of air or oxygen. In addition to forcing a volume of air to the patient, such devices must also take into account the fact that the patient may inhale or exhale under his or her own ability. As a result, resuscitation bags are usually comprised of three basic components; to wit: a mask, a specific directional control valve arrangement, and a squeezable bag.
The mask is used to form a seal about the patient's nose and mouth. As such, it is typically made of a soft, pliable material and is sufficiently flexible so as to contour to a wide variety of facial features. Typically, the body of the mask must be sufficiently rigid to allow uniform force to be applied so as to make the seal.
The directional control valve located adjacent the mask must allow air to be forced under pressure to the patient and should also permit the patient to exhale. In addition, the valve should allow the patient to breathe spontaneously by drawing air through the bag (not forced under pressure) and to exhale.
The bag is the means for supplying air under pressure to the patient. Such bags are well known in the art and generally include a one-way check valve at the end opposite the regulator valve so as to permit air to flow in one direction only into the bag. Generally, such bags should be compliant and permit 40 cycles per minute operation while delivering a minimum of 500 cc. of air per cycle at 100 cm. of water pressure.
While each of the elements discussed above are recognized by the prior art, heretofore the prior art has created resuscitation bags and masks which had various problems including complexity in design and/or operation, expense, and the like. These as well as other shortcomings have plagued this area of endeavor a substantial period of time. Examples of prior art bags and masks are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,363,833; 4,037,595; 4,121,580; and 3,556,122. The present invention addresses these problems and provides a disposable bag and valve construction which are straight forward in their design, but yet effective in their operation.